


【C罗水仙】兰博基尼（pwp）

by LMY7



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMY7/pseuds/LMY7
Summary: 开车嘛，哪有什么总结。年上✔





	【C罗水仙】兰博基尼（pwp）

“哈啊……”克里斯向后仰头，腰腹紧绷，他急促地喘息着，双手攥紧了床单，指节泛白，“慢、慢一点——嗯~”

克里斯蒂亚诺将克里斯的长腿架在臂弯，扶着他的腰快速顶弄着。

闻言，拉直了卷毛的葡萄牙人将被汗水浸湿的黑发向后一抹，挑眉问道：“像这样？”

克里斯蒂亚诺缓慢地向外退出，顶端在穴口打转，却又不肯进入。

“呼——进来~”克里斯看着他小幅度地扭了扭腰。

“善变的小孩。”克里斯蒂亚诺轻笑。

他俯下身，一边抽动着胯部，一边亲吻克里斯被汗水濡湿的胸膛，轻咬，辗转向上，留下一串红痕。

柔软湿滑的舌头舔弄着粉红的肌肤，却又始终和挺立的两粒保持距离。

手上却也不停，一手顺着腰线向后，揉捏着克里斯的臀肉，挤压成各种形状；一手轻按腹肌，若有似无。

克里斯眼角泛红，有了隐约的水光，他向上挺腰，伸手摩挲着克里斯蒂亚诺的后颈：“哼嗯~仗着年纪大欺负我？”

克里斯蒂亚诺抬头看了他一眼，嘴角上扬：“年纪大？”

话音刚落，他便起身，加快频率，大力抽插着，“克里斯，认错吗？嗯？”尾音上扬。

“哈啊……哈、嗯啊……”克里斯张着嘴急促呼吸，“我…我错了、嗯哼……”

克里斯蒂亚诺稍稍放缓速度，将克里斯的腿盘在腰间，弓着身轻咬他胸前的红豆，用手揉搓按压另一边。

克里斯上下撸动着自己硬到紧贴腹部的性器，顶端溢出了透明的液体。

克里斯蒂亚诺连续抽插着，九浅一深，细细研磨，在克里斯体内搅动。

克里斯被情欲吞噬殆尽，不知过了多久，两人一起释放出来。

高潮的余韵过去后，克里斯隔着眼底的水光看着克里斯蒂亚诺，揉捏着他的耳朵，说道：“克里斯蒂亚诺，吻我。”

“如你所愿。”克里斯蒂亚诺搂着他，吻上了他的嘴唇。

——————

“晚安。”我的小王子。

“晚安。”我的未来。


End file.
